Wedding Times Three
by Marylin Dumbledore
Summary: Well, can you read the title? A H/Hr.... JUST READ THE THING!!!!!!!!!!! I changed the 2d chapter so read it!
1. Default Chapter

Part 1 

Part 1 

A/N: This is a story I've been working on for about 6 months and it still isn't done. It really isn't going to be very long it's just I keep starting over and also I keep losing the papers I write it on. Thanx to all my beta readers u know who u r. J M.D.

November of 7th year 

Hermione came racing out of the 7th year girl's dormitory and slid down the staircase, and into the Common Room. On arriving she yelled, " Harry! Ron!"

" What!" Harry and Ron snapped together.

" What are you two so grumpy about?" asked Hermione.

" We have extra homework from Snape," said Harry grumpily.

"What is it?" 

"We have to write 700 times: _I will not put whoopee cushions in Professor Snape's _

chair." said Ron.

"Well then, don't be grumpy with me! I told you not to put that muggle toy on Snape's chair." She said truthfully.

" That's true" admitted Harry, " Alright what is it Herm?"

" I got a letter from Viktor! Want to hear it?"

" Sure!" said Harry sincerely, "Let's see what Viktor '! $%^&#@ Wonder Boy' Krum has to say." 

( A/N: He actually used **unprintable** words, but as it says I'm unable to print them) 

Ron was laughing so hard he barely heard Hermione yelling, " Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! I'M SHOCKED AND APPALED!"

" Awwwwww, come on Herm! Read the letter. I promise we'll be good," said Harry through his laughter. 

Hermione looked at them seriously. Cleared her throat and began to read. 

' Dear Hermione,

I finally took your advice. Karri and I are to be married on November the 21st! As, you already know you are to be Karri's Maid- of- Honor. Please ask Harry and Ron to come also. For I would like Harry to be my Best Man and Ron one of my Groomsmen. We would like you all to be here from the 15th through the 22nd . We hope to see you soon!

Love,

Karri and Viktor 

Hermione set down the letter. She laughed when she saw the boys' faces. Both were wide eyed with shock, and their mouths were hanging open.

Harry was first to regain the ability of speech, and said, "Herm, don't think me rude but…. who the heck is Karri?"

" Karri is my cousin." Hermione replied matter-of-factly

" How did they meet?" asked Ron.

" Well," said Hermione thoughfully, " the first time I went to Bulgaria Viktor picked me up, but couldn't the 2nd time so Karri took me. She lives in Bulgaria, 'cause she was taking a course in school on the Bulgarian language and her class went there and she fell in love with the country. Anyways, she picked me up and went with me to visit Viktor. They've been dating ever since!" 

" Ok, I see." Said Harry "Well, last question, why does Krum want me as his best man?" 

" Oh," said Hermione "well he's like my big brother and he appreciates you two looking out for me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go ask Professor Dumbledore about getting the three of us out of school for a week."

And with that Hermione walked off leaving Harry and Ron to stare after her- dumbfounded.

A/N: I'll post part two as soon as I finish typing it. J MD 


	2. Meet Karen Sinclaire

A/N: I redid this chapter because some of the stuff I said didn't tie in with the story of Ron's engagement. I only changed a few things. Here we go again!  
  
November 15th  
  
"Harry! Ron!" ,yelled Hermione " We have to go!"  
  
"We're coming!" yelled Harry. They came down the stairs.  
  
"Hurry up! Our Portkey leaves in 2 minutes!" said Hermione. Their Portkey was the wedding invitation that had come the day before.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1!" yelled Hermione.  
  
The next moment they were standing in front of a pretty white picket fence. The house behind the fence was a beautiful Victorian Mansion.  
  
"Is this Viktor's house?" said Harry astonished.  
  
"Yep!" said Hermione  
  
"HERM!!!!" yelled a voice behind them. The three turned around to look at the owner of the voice. They saw a tall, slender, red head, with brown eyes, pale skin, and a perfect body (A/N: SHE WAS BLESSED!) Ron and Harry were awestruck!  
  
"Karri!" yelled Hermione hugging her excitedly.  
  
"Herm, you look great. What do you think?" she said holding out her hand showing off a huge diamond.  
  
"Oh, Karri it's beautiful!" said Hermione impressed she continued to talk to Karri. Hermione had forgotten to introduce Harry and Ron, so Harry coughed rather loudly. Turning to Harry and Ron, Hermione introduced them, "I almost forgot! Karri these are my best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
  
" Hi, I'm Karen Sinclaire, but you can call me Karri." She shook their hands and then she took Hermione's arm and they walked away talking leaving Harry and Ron to carry all of their luggage.  
  
~*~  
  
At dinnertime Viktor and Karri talked about the wedding. Everyone noticed that Viktor's English had improved greatly.  
  
"Boys," said Krum, "tomorrow while the girls are having a bridal shower, we'll be at Slim's for a bachelor party."  
  
"Will there be a big cake?" asked Harry with a mischievous grin, "OW!" He yelled as Hermione kicked him under the table.  
  
"Yes, there'll be a cake," said Krum Ron and Harry's faces brightening, "but no girls." Their faces dropped.  
  
"Honestly you two!" Hermione said, " Especially you Ron, you're engaged."  
  
"What?!" said Viktor almost chocking on his Chinese Take-Out.  
  
" Yep." said Ron proudly.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Karri joining the conversation.  
  
"Jessie Snow. She transferred here from Beauxbaxton this year."  
  
"Oh, she's French." said Krum  
  
"Nope, American."  
  
" Really what state?" asked Karri.  
  
"Texas, she's got a funny accent." said Harry before Ron could answer.  
  
"It's cute." Ron retorted.  
  
"How'd you two meet?" Karri asked.  
  
"Herm, you want to explain that one?" said Ron; he wasn't in the mood to do long explanations.  
  
" She got to Hogwarts on the first ay of school and was sorted in to Gryffindor. Professor  
  
McGonagall volunteered Ron to show her around, and everything went form there." The rest of the night was filled with pleasant talk about everything under the sun.  
  
~*~  
  
At the bridal shower a round seven in the evening, it was a rather crowded affair. (Herm's PoV)  
  
I've only been to one bridal shower and that was for Percy's wife Penelope. The only people there were the Weasley's and the lady prefects from Hogwarts. I can't believe how many people there are here! On the right side of the room I counted 120. I hope the boys are having more fun than I am!  
  
~*~  
  
While at Slim's Bar & Grill near seven fifteen in the evening, the Bachelor party was a roaring success! (Ron's PoV)  
  
This is great!! Every guy from every professional Quidditch team is here! I wonder if Herm's having as much fun as I am? Oh, well. Look there's the captain of the Chudley Cannons! Man Krum is one great guy for knowing all these people! Oh, Man the Captain of my favorite Quidditch team is coming over here! I'm having the time of my life!  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how do you like the improved version? If you already reviewed the original Ch.2 then just e-mail your review! Thanx! 


End file.
